The reunion
by ThatCrazyOne
Summary: Goku is back at the other world tournament, when South Kai reveals he has a new fighter. What will happen when Goku sees that the fighter is his father, and when he finds out something teribly wrong is happening on earth? please read! review! thanx!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story, I'm a HUGE DBZ fan, and this is my first ever DBZ story. Thanx for taking the time to read, and PLEASE review, thank you!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Goku POV**_

_Okay, this is it, I __have __to beat Picon! _I kept thinking to myself, of course I wasn't stressed out about this, this is fantastic. Picon is a worthy opponent and he grows stronger by the second, and that makes it interesting.

I stretched my fingers, preparing for the fight "Goku!" King Kay shouted at me "yeah?" I asked, looking to him with an innocent, confused look upon my face. "Are you even listening to me!" He shouted…o that's right, he was talking to me, ha ha, guess I got lost in thought. "O sorry King Kay, I was ju-" I said, but a strange, but very familiar sound interrupted "Hey, is here food somewhere? I'm hungry." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand and my tummy with the other, a big, innocent smile on my face. I glanced at King Kay and saw his plain, shocked expression "Uh, King Kay?" I asked, dropping my hands. "HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD RIGHT NOW, YOU JUST ATE 10 MINUTES AGO!" He snapped and kept scowling at me, but he lost me once my tummy rumbled once again. "I'm hungry King Kay." I interrupted and he just froze, next thing I knew, he fell over "Guess the heat is too much for him." I shrugged and the smell of pasta hit my nose "Food!" I exclaimed, and hurried, following the smell till I found myself at a table and digging in.

"Ha ha, good luck fighting on a full stomach." South Kay laughed. "Huh?" I asked, looking up with my mouth full.

"Eh…" South Kay flinched slightly, boy, he must hate pasta. "I have a new student, his quite strong…you don't stand a chance." South Kay said, and my head snapped up, and I swallowed my pasta hard, curious and very much interested. But, as soon as South Kay was done speaking, King Kay was on his feet, shouting at South Kay "You can't possibly have someone stronger than my Goku!" He shouted. "Well I do! You just wait and see, your boy doesn't stand a chance!" Shout Kay shouted back. "Goku is the strongest fighter in this universe!" King Kay shouted back "O yeah, not for long! I'll even bet on it!" South shouted "Well…me, uh…to!" King Kay shouted back.

To be honest, I didn't have a clue what those two were arguing about, I just scratched my head, thinking about this new fighter…who can he be? "Then let's bet…I get your car if my guy wins, and you can have my…my…" South began and got stuck in thought while he was thinking of stuff he'll be willing to give away. "MY CAR!" King Kay exclaimed in horror "Yeah, or are you to chicken!" South replied "I'm not a chicken…fine! But then I want your flying carpet!" King Kay said. "My flying carpe-" South began "Who's the chicken now!" King Kay interrupted "No…uh, fine! My carpet, your car!" South said, and held his hand out to shake on it. "Deal" King Kay agreed and shook his hand "Deal" South replied.

They dropped hands "You're going down Kay." South smirked and walked off laughing. "Grrr, you're the one who's going down South!" King Kay shouted after him in rage and turned to me, grabbing me by my hair, pulling me to his level "Ow King Kay!" I shouted out "You better not loose Goku! Now stop eating and go win this thing!" He shouted and started shoving me towards the ring. "Okay, okay…will you stop shoving me." I said while he pushed me "yes!" He said loudly as he gave me one final shove onto the stage.

"NOW KICK SOME ASS GOKU!" King Kay shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "I'll try my best." I said and looked in front of me with a smile on my face "This is going to be interesting." I told myself. If South Kay was so sure of his new student that'll he'll bet his flying carpet on him, this must be someone really strong.

"Alright everybody! Let's get this show on the road! In the first round we have Goku from the north!" They pronounced and the crowd cheered "And…o, looks like we have someone new this year. Alright everybody, give it up for, uh." He started and looked at his cards to read the name "Bardock! From the South!" He pronounced and the crowd started cheering.

"Wait who!" I shouted in shock, that name…can it be? No, no, must be someone with the same name. I waited eagerly to see who this was, how he looked. As the crowd cheered, I could see someone heading towards the stage coming from the locker rooms. The tunnel was dark so I couldn't make out how the he looked until he comes out into the light.

I'm sure the look on my face was one of horror…what if it is, it can't be, it's not possible. Suddenly as he came closer, the cheering of the crowd fainted, King Kay's voice was a blur, all my ears were focusing on was the sound of his footsteps…Bardock's.

He stepped into the light, his face not showing yet…but when he took one more step, the step that revealed him. He jumped of shock when he saw me, and so did I, it was him…it was my father.

**Okay, so I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's more like a teaser. I already have the next chapter written, and it's longer, I promise, ha ha. Plus I'm hoping I'll get a few reviews and fans of this story before I publish it. My grammar and spelling might not be that good, the names and stuff of DBZ is a bit hard to spell, he he. And English isn't my first language, but I'm working on it, and don't be afraid to review and tell me where I went wrong, so I can start improving. XD **

**Thanx again for reading, I hope you want more, he he. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry for taking so long to update… but here it is, chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this, and please review. Thanx to those who reviewed on my last chapter, meant a lot. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Goku's POV**

"Son?" He said, shock in his voice. "Father?" I replied…how can this be!

"Kakarot? Is that really you?" He asked, walking closer, his steps slightly shaky. "Yes, but I'm called Goku now." I replied, straightening my posture. "Look at you, you've grown into a fine warrior." He said as he looked me over. "Guess I take after my father." I replied, keeping my voice serious, my expression focused.

"Mmm, I'll be the judge of that." Bardock said and a sudden devious smile spread across his face, his body switching into an attack position. "Right…" I said with a nod, also switching to a position, ready to attack.

"Looks like here's a bit of friendly competition between these two! One thing is for sure folks, this will be an entertaining fight!" They announced and the crowd cheered once again.

"Don't hold back… I want to see what my son is made off." He told me, a smile I recognized in myself appeared on his face.

"You can count on it." I replied, smiling the same smile.

"Alright, fight in… one… two… three, fight!" They announced and the tournament began. He stood there, and so did I, none of us made the first move… yet.

"Come on Goku! Show him what you're made of!" King Kai shouted but South's voice over powered his shortly after. "Go Bardock, show him!"

I watched Bardock carefully, trying to figure out what's his first move going to be. He stood up straight, smiling at me and reaching up with his hand, placing two fingers on his forehead and disappeared "What!" I exclaimed shocked, he could do that to! I started looking around me drastically "Ah!" I gasped as he kneed me in my stomach, unsuspected, and disappeared again. I clutched my stomach, trying to force the pain away, but then he hit me with his elbow from behind, and the impact made me fall onto my knees "Ah!" I exclaimed, how? He can't be this strong, can he?

"Stand up." I heard him say from behind me. I placed my hand on the floor, pushing myself up, moaning as the pain rushed through my body… but I was stronger than this, I _can't_ let him beat me. I stood up straight, reaching up and placing two fingers on my forehead, disappearing and kicking him from behind, but nothing happened "Huh!" I exclaimed in shock… how was this possible.

He turned around in one swift move, grabbing my leg and spinning me around, throwing me to the side. I slid on my back, the floor breaking away of the impact. But I was not giving in this easily, I dug my fingers into the floor, trying to stop before I fall off. "No Goku!" I heard King Kai shout, and used even more energy to stop myself, and so I did, _inches_ from the edge. "Phew." I said, wiping my forehead and getting to my feet, pushing the pain away like I always do.

"Is that all you got?" He asked, challenging me. "No…" I said, and disappeared, rematerializing behind him attacking him head on, swinging punches left and right, kicking and trying to get him off his feet. He dodged every punch and kick, after a few seconds, grabbed my fist in his hand and twisted it, throwing me to the side but I pushed myself up with one hand, flipping over and landing on my feet, my breath heavy.

"I know you are stronger than this! Stop thinking and act!" He commanded. "Fine, you asked for it." I replied and powered up an energy blast, strong enough to distract my father for a few seconds to open up a window. "Take this!" I yelled and threw the energy blast towards him, and at the same time appeared aside him. He dodged the blast but I was right there waiting for him, kicking him in his side. "Ah!" He gasped, falling on his knees, clutching his side. I rushed and hit him on his back, and he fell to the floor, his hand twitching slightly. He tried to get back up, but I powered up, flying up into the air, and powering up an energy blast and threw it right at him. It hit him and smoke appeared everywhere, enough to block my view.

"Did I do it?" I asked myself.

"Right on! That's my Goku!" King Kai shouted, pumping his fist in the air while South Kai's mouth was hanging open. But something didn't feel right, this wasn't over. "Behind you." I heard a voice from behind me, and as I turned around, something hit me which felt like a train. I flew back and fell into the ring, the ground breaking away leaving a huge whole in the floor "ah!" I yelled, pain scattering through my body as I hit the floor. He flew down and landed in front of me "Get up." He said again.

I let soft groans of pain escape my lips as I stood up, standing straight and dusting the dust off my clothes. I looked him in the eyes, determination showing clearly… I _was _going to beat him! "Ahhh!" I yelled as I powered my body up, forcing my energy out. I flew towards him and disappeared as I was inches from him, firing an energy blast from above him. "What!" He shouted and the blast hit him, he blocked it, but it defiantly had an effect, I could feel his power level dropping. "haaa!" I yelled, disappearing and reappearing next to him, kicking his side and attacking head on. He threw his arms up, blocking my attacks, but eventually one broke through and I landed a punch, kept on going and to my surprise he found a window wide enough to attack back.

"Come on Goku! Show him!" King Kai shouted. "Your boy doesn't stand a chance!" South shouted in King Kai's face. "Yours doesn't!" He shouted back. "No, yours doesn't!" And so they went on "You two obviously are going to lose this time, Picon has been training, and _his _going to win." West Kai proudly interrupted. "In your dreams West Kai!" South and King Kai shouted at him in unison.

"You just wait and see." He smirked, folding his arms behind his back and walking off. "Grrr, you're not going to win, my Goku is the strongest!" King Kai snapped. "Will you all stop shouting!" East Kai yelled at them. King Kai and South instantly stopped talking, taken by surprise, shocked. "That's more like it." East said and folded her arm, sitting back down in her chair and watching the rest of the tournament.

"Ah!" I flew to the side as he punched me, catering enough strength to land on my feet. _Obviously this is not working, our strengths are to even, I have to go super saiyan. _"Right…" I said, my hands clenched into fists. I started pushing my energy, going beyond the strength of a normal saiyan, forcing my energy out and soon the all too familiar yellow power beams surrounded me, my hair growing longer and standing up straighter, becoming blonde.

"W-what!" Bardock exclaimed in shock, his finger twitching and from what I could gather, this took him completely by surprise. "A-a super s-saiyan!" He said in disbelieve. "Yes, and this is only my first form… I can go further." I forced out, still concentrating on pushing my energy out, challenging my chi. "This… this isn't possible." Bardock said.

"Goku! Stop it, you're going to blow the arena away!" King Kai shouted, holding onto the table he was sat at. "Just a little bit… more." I said to myself, pushing my energy out and screaming at the top of my lounges to make it go faster. Pieces of the floor started breaking away, flouting in the air. Bardock started blocking himself, slightly sliding on his feet backwards. The cheering of the crowd turning into screams as they probably wondered how someone can produce so much energy, so much power, they all were literally clutching onto their seats just to keep from being blown away.

A few seconds past, and I pushed my chi farther, finally reaching super saiyan 2. "There…" I looked at my father, at his shocked expression. "M-my son… a s-super saiyan…" Bardock exclaimed, his whole body shaky. "Super saiyan 2… " I corrected.

"What, this kid is gold now?" Grand Kai exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair and adjusting his sunglasses.

The crowd calmed down for a few seconds, and burst out with cheering… clearly they wanted a fight, a good one. "Well... are we going to continue?" I challenged.

"Mhm." He said, snapping back into reality and getting ready. I smiled and kept standing straight… my father was strong, I could see where my persistence and strength had come from. He seemed to never give up, even if he knew the chances of him beating me, was weak. I think, if he trains, he to can become as strong as me… but I'm not sure. My smile grew smug, and I vanished and surprised attacked him from behind. He took the blow and fell to the ground, I stood tall… wondering if he'll get up, or just give in.

Not to my surprise, he got up… or tried to. His arms was shaky, his body trembling. His wounds were bleeding slightly and as he got on his feet. He clutched his arm, it must have gotten hurt as he tried to block his fall. "You're so strong." He said with a proud smile. I was confused, to be honest I had no idea what to do. To attack seemed cruel… to reply seemed, well kinda awkward. "I'm proud of you son." He said and vanished, attacking me from the side but I dodged it. He kept trying to hit me, even tried to kick me, ha, like that was going to happen. I dodged the attacks with a smile on my face. Not using my arms, simply just moving out of the way… very fast, ha ha.

I grabbed his arm and his expression turned surprised "Thanx!" I replied, smiling and threw him to the side, and I must admit, I used a bit too much strength, oops. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he flew off the stage and hit the ground, sliding, the ground breaking away, till he finally hit the wall. Don't worry, I didn't break it… well, it cracked, but still didn't break it!

"Yes! Go Goku! That's my Goku!" King Kai shouted and turned to South "Ha! What do you have to say now!" he yelled and crossed his arms, smiling a smug smile "I'll have my flying carpet now."

"Grrrr…" South groaned "A deal is a deal." King Kai smirked.

I powered down and walked over to my father who was trying to get up "Hey…" I said and held my hand out, offering to help him up. He looked up at me and smiled back, taking my hand and pulling him up. "So…" I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head "You're my father, huh?" I asked. "Ha, guess so, you have my hair." He chuckled, still holding his arm. I laughed "Yeah I do, huh?" I laughed and spotted his arm "Oh, your hurt… here." I searched my pocket and pulled out a Senso Bean, holding it out to him. He gave one look at the bean and his expression turned confused "uh…" he mumbled. "It's a Senzo Bean, you'll feel better once you eat it." I explained. "Okay…" He said, reaching out for the Bean and taking it, holding it up and staring at it. "Go on, try it." I encouraged.

He sighed and shrugged and then stuck the Bean in his mouth chewing slowly. As he chew you could see in his futures that he was beginning to feel better. He straightened up and all his wounds healed, he swallowed and smiled amused "Wow…" He exclaimed, moving his fingers and swaying his body.

"Bardock!" South yelled as he came closer along with King kai "Hi South Kai!" I greeted with a wave. "How could you lose, I bet my flying carpet!" South shouted, ignoring my greeting… boy, he was upset, guess he was as hungry as I am. "Now, now Kai, don't be a sore loser." King Kai said, smug. "Your boy must have cheated!" South yelled at King Kai "What! I don't train my fighters to cheat! Goku won fair and square!" King Kai yelled back. They went on and Bardock and I just stared, confused, scratching our heads.

As King Kai and South Kai went on, my stomach and my father's stomach made a rumbling sound at the same time "Oh…" we said in unison and looked at each other, and started laughing. "You cheat!" King Kai shouted "No you cheat!" South Kai shouted "Want to go get something to eat?" Bardock asked me "Yeah!" I replied, and we sneaked around them "Okay, run!" He said once we were far enough and I nodded, and we ran before King Kai and South Kai sees us. We stopped once we were around a corner "Wow, are they always like that?" He asked me "Yup, pretty much." I replied with a laugh and he joined in.

Once we calmed down he looked at me "I can't believe I get to see you…" he said. I looked at him and my face went serious "Same here." I replied. He looked at me for a few more seconds and then smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder "Now let's go get some food." He said. "Yes… I'm starving!" I agreed and we walked off to the fighter's lounge where there was a whole table full off food, just waiting for us. "Food!" I exclaimed and rushed, digging in to the first thing I saw that looked tasty… pie!

"Well, you sure eat like a saiyan." Bardock laughed and started eating himself. The chefs came in with more food "More food!" I exclaimed, they looked over the once filled with food table, to a not so much filled with food table, and their mouths dropped… almost dropping the food "No!" I shouted and darted over, grabbing the tray of food "Phew!"

**Mean while, back on earth.**

**Writter POV**

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! GOHAN!" Goten shouted, jumping up and down on Gohan's bed to get him to wake up. "Goten!" Gohan exclaimed in frustration as he sat right up, frowning tiredly. "Mom says you have to come eat breakfast." Goten said and sat down crossed legged on the edge of the bed. "5 more minutes." Gohan mumbled still half asleep as he pulled the blanket over his face, lying back down again.

"Mom! Gohan doesn't want to get up!" Goten shouted, and before you knew it, Gohan was up and already dressed. "Gohan?" Chi-chi shouted from the kitchen "I'm up, I'm up!" Gohan replied, glaring at Goten. Gothen laughed and stuck his tongue out, jumping of the bed and running towards the kitchen, laughing his childish laugh. "Kids." Gohan mumbled with a small smile.

When he was fully dressed he headed towards the kitchen, yawning and stretching. "Morning mom…" He greeted. "Morning sweety." Chi-chi greeted back, kissing him on the cheek and looking at his hair "Gohan, didn't you fix your hair before breakfast…" she complained and tried to fix it "Just like your father." She mumbled, shaking her head. "Mom…" Gohan groaned, while Goten just laughed.

"What are you laughing at mister, you hair is worse!" Chi-chi scowled and Goten's smile dropped "Go fix your hair while I'm pouring us some juice." She said, done with Gohan''s hair and making her way towards the fridge. "Yay, juice!" Goten exclaimed and jumped off his chair, running towards the bathroom.

"So, seeing Videl today, you know you should invite her over more often." Chi-chi asked Gohan as she poured the drinks. "Yeah, were going to see a movie later. And really, you want her to come over?" Gohan asked, slightly confused. "Well of course Gohan, I want to get to know my future daughter in law!" Chi-chi exclaimed and Gohan nearly fell off his chair.

After breakfast, Goten and Gohan said goodbye to their mom for the day and flew off into the skies. "Trunks got a new toy, he said I could test it out." Goten mumbled as he and Gohan flew on their way to Capsul corp. "Oh, sounds fun Goten." Gohan replied. "Yeah!" Goten exclaimed excited, then his smile turned teasingly "So you and Videl going to watch a movie?" He asked, and it was clear in his voice he was scheming. "No, Goten no! This is just going to be me and Videl, no spying and no crashing… promise?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Alright…" Goten pouted sadly. "Look, there's Trunk's house, yay!" Goten exclaimed and flew down, going faster. "Goten, be careful!" Gohan shouted and flew after him.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled once he was close enough. "Goten?" Trunks mumbled to himself and got off his bed, rushing towards the window to take a look "Goten!" He shouted and darted towards the front door.

"Goten, don't fly that fast when you're heading towards the ground." Gohan scowled once he caught up and they both landed in front of the door, waiting. "Sorry…" Goten apologized.

"Hello guys." Bulma greeted as she opened the door and Trunks popped out behind her. "Goten! Come on in, I got the toy ready and everything, it's so cool!" Trunks exclaimed. "Yay!" Goten jumped and they rushed in, past Bulma and Trunks grandpa who was walking with a tray of tea, and went up to Trunks room. "Woah!" Trunks grandpa exclaimed trying to restore balance. "You're alright daddy?" Bulma asked over her shoulder "Yeah, yup… perfectly fine." He mumbled back. "Alright!" She replied and turned to Gohan with a smile. "Sorry, come in." Bulma gestured. "Thank you…" Gohan replied and stepped inside. "Have you eaten yet, my mom made a lot of food, so your more than welcome to stay?" Bulma offered. "No thanks, we already ate." He replied "Hey Bulma, me and Videl kinda have a… well…" Gohan said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck "Well, what? Come on Gohan, you can tell me?" Bulma encouraged.

"Well, were sort of going on a date later today and, well… I have no idea what she expects." He admitted shyly. "Oh…" Bulma said and chuckled "Well, you came to the right girl." She said with a wink.

"Woman, get your cat out of our room!" Vegeta shouted from upstairs. "Alright deary, no need to shout." Bulma's mother said in her friendly, happy voice. I swear, nothing can upset that woman. "No need to shout! I'm the prince of all saiyans! I can shout whenever I like!" He shouted.

"Boy, Vegeta's upset today, huh?" Gohan asked. "Yeah, his in one of his moods, but he'll lighten up." Bulma said and smiled "Now… about your date." She smiled, placing a hand on his back and leading him towards the living room.

**MEANWHILE**

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" An evil laugh spread between the sound of horrid screams. "Kill them, kill them all!" The voice shouted as if it was one big game he just had to win. "Yes master." Another voice replied and the sound of energy blasts exploding increased.

Soon the planet was nothing, the buildings turned to dust, the people who once lived there, extinct. "Ah, the sweet sound of silence, nothing." Kakarot sighed, leaning back and relaxing against a rock.

"Sir, were detecting a faint life form." Twazu announced.

"What!" Kakarot exclaimed and stood up "Find it, kill whoever it is."

"I'm, already….d-dying." A body said, walking up the group of saiyans weakly. "Well then, let's speed up the process, Twazu, would you ple-" Kakarot said but the man interrupted. "You… you saiyan's, your so, cruel." The man said weakly and fell to his knees "I must… safe the universe f-from you." The man mumbled and held his hand out towards the saiyans.

"Oh look here… his going to try and blast us, fool!" Twazu laughed, and the rest joined in. "No… I'm g-going to send you to another, uni-universe." The man mumbled and the saiyans stopped laughing "Kill him, now!" Kakarot mumbled but it was too late, the man already started with his chant… and the silent wind started picking up, circling the group of saiyans rapidly.

The man mumbled a few more words, and smiled as he saw his spell was working, then dropped dead. The saiyans couldn't move… they were trapped and the scenery started changing, changing into another world.

**Back on earth**

"So you see Gohan, there's really nothing to be scared off." Bulma reassured Gohan. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan replied and suddenly a few windows broke. "Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way, afraid the glass would hit her. A strong wind blew through the windows, and dark clouds covered the skies. "What was that?" Bulma asked once the wind calmed and they could move again.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled from his room. "Trunks! Baby!" Bulma jumped up, running towards his room, for a moment she forgot about the children upstairs. "Goten…" Gohan mumbled in worry and ran up after Bulma.

"Sweety?" Bulma ran into the room, searching for the children in panic. "Mom, over here." Trunks said from behind his bed. Bulma rushed over and found Goten and Trunks sat behind the bed, looking at something that broke. "Trunks, Goten!" Bulma exclaimed, happy to see their okay and pulling them into a hug. "Mom… your, embarrassing me." Turnks mumbled as he was being squeezed. "Goten!" Gohan yelled, worried as he entered the room. "I'm… here." Goten forced out, Bulma hugging him too hard for him to speak clearly.

"Oh, sorry honey, I was just worried." Bulma placed them both down. Gohan sighed a huge sigh of relieve.

"Mom…" Trunks mumbled softly. "Yes, son?" Bulma asked. "Well… we were playing with the… uh, well…" Trunks mumbled, fiddling with his shirt and looking down nervously. "Go on…" Bulma started to get suspicious. "Well, we played with the Dragon Radar and, when the wind blew the lamp fell on it and broke it!" He explained quickly.

"What!" Bulma exclaimed in horror. "Were so sorry, it wasn't our fault, were sorry, were sorry, were sorry!" Goten and Trunks both cried out.

**Meanwhile in the other world**

Goku and his father was still eating, hey, if you're hungry, you're hungry, ha ha. "So, let me get this right… you have two sons, Gohan… and Goten?" Bardock asked before stuffing a fork full of pasta in his mouth. "Yes, haven't seen Goten much, I died before he was born." Goku replied, stuffing his face as well. Bardock and Goku had a lot to talk about, and Bardock had a lot to learn about the way his son lives. But they seemed to get along great.

"Goku!" King Kai yelled, running into the lounge, breathless. "The… earth, i-in… grave…. Phew." He started but wiped his forehead, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Woah, calm down King Kai." Goku said and turned towards him. King Kai took long, deep breaths and once he caught his breath again, he started talking. "The earth is in grave danger! An evil force from another universe has entered ours!" He yelled.

"The earths in trouble!" Goku exclaimed and stood up "King Kai, can I speak to Gohan?" He asked. "Yes, I'll try." King Kai replied and concentrated. Soon King Kai nodded and Goku placed his hand on King Kai's back "Gohan!" He called out.

Back on earth while Bulma and Gohan was trying to fix the dragon radar, Gohan heard his father calling. "Dad?" He asked and Bulma's head snapped up "Is that Goku?" She asked in a rush.

"Gohan, listen… King Kai tells me there's trouble on earth, did something happen?" Goku asked. "Goku! What trouble… talk to me to!" Bulma exclaimed "Ow, Bulma… no need to shout!" Goku replied. "Goku!" She squealed, glad to hear his voice "I'm glad to hear your voice to Bulma." Goku laughed "We miss you Goku… now what's this about trouble?" Bulma asked. "Well, King Kai told me there's trouble on earth… anything strange happened lately?" He asked. "Well, my windows just exploded and broke the dragon radar." Bulma mumbled "And the sky turned from clear blue skies into dark, thick clouds in the matter of seconds." Trunks added "Go get your father sweety…" Bulma instructed Trunks. "Right… come on Goten!" Trunks said and he and Goten darted out of the room.

"Mmm, that's strange." Bardock suddenly said. "Goku! Is that you?" Bulma asked, confused. "Ha ha, no… Oh yeah, guys, this is my father, Bardock." Goku introduced. "Wait, father?" Gohan exclaimed. "Yes, well… guess his your grandfather." Goku said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Say Hi." Goku said to Bardock. "Uh… Hello." Bardock said awkwardly. "Wow, grandfather… Hi, I'm Gohan." Gohan said with a happy voice, rubbing the back of his neck… this was even awkward for him. "wel-…" Bardock started but King Kai interrupted. "Danger, we'll have time to celebrate family reunion later!" He scowled. "Right!..." Goku said and snapped back "Bulma, do you think you can fix the dragon radar?" Goku asked.

"Maybe, going to take some time… maybe a day?" Bulma replied. "Okay, you work on that…" Goku said with a smile "Right… I'll get started right now!" Bulma said and rushed to her lab to start working. "Gohan… go warn the rest, and go check it out." Goku said "Right…" Gohan nodded "Be careful son." Goku said "I will dad." Gohan replied and Goku took his hand of King Kai's back, and the connection was broken.

"Nice kid…" Bardock said with a smile to Goku "He is…" Goku agreed. "Wait a second… you're his FATHER!" King Kai exclaimed, boy, it almost seemed as if he was ready to faint. "Yes…" Goku and Bardock said in unison, smiling big, bright smiles while rubbing the back or their necks. Then… King Kai fainted.

**Meanwhile**

"Master… where are we?" Twazu asked, standing up and dusting himself off. Kakarot was already up, standing behind the smoke, and looking out over the sea. "I don't know…" He mumbled and turned on his scanner "The scanner indicates were on a planet called… earth." He said then frowned. "But master, isn't earth the planet you destroyed years ago?" Twazu asked, confused. "Yes… it is. So the old fool must have transported us into another universe after all." Kakarot mumbled and turned around "Jude!" He yelled "Yes sir?" Jude stood up, saluting as Kakarot walked closer. "You and Kitty go west, scan for life forms then report back." He ordered. "Yes sir!" Jude nodded and looked towards Kitty, then they both took off to the west.

"Master? How are we getting back?" Twazu asked. "Don't you see Twazu… this is a great opportunity! New worlds to destroy, new beginning." Kakarot mumbled and turned to Twazu "Think about it, no more following orders from anyone but me… no more living on Vegeta, that crappy old planet. No more listening to King Vegeta, going on about himself all the time. This universe can be ours… ours for the taking!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"Yes… brilliant sir! With you as its ruler." Twazu exclaimed.

"Exactly…" Kakarot agreed and they both shared an evil laugh.

**Alright, again sorry for taking so long with this chapter, hope you all stayed with me! XD**

**Thanx for all the previous review, I'm hoping to get a few more before publishing the next chapter. It really keep you motivated to finish the story, and it really helps. Remember, don't be afraid to tell me where I went wrong, or what you didn't like… all reviews welcome!**

**Thank you for reading, hope you want more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
